His Return
by navivory
Summary: No Summary. You may assume this as a junk fic. HaeHyuk. Complete.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Hint of Incest.

Rate: T

Length: 2. 096 words [Oneshot]

* * *

><p><strong>His Return ©<strong>**_frappenona_**

* * *

><p>Bandara Incheon sore itu terlihat ramai. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di terminal kedatangan, baik yang baru tiba maupun yang sedang menunggu kerabatnya yang baru tiba. Salah satunya adalah Lee Hyukjae, seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris hitam dengan <em>skinny jeans<em> yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Ia kembali melihat pesan yang Donghae kirim tadi pagi. Menurutnya, pesawat akan _landing_ sekitar pukul empat lewat duapuluh—dan lima menit baru saja berlalu setelah pukul empat tepat—itupun kalau tidak mengalami _delay_.

_Kapan kau akan pulang, honey?_

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya bosan ketika ia menangkap sebaris kalimat yang terdapat di _notification_nya, lalu kembali memasukkan ponsel kedalam saku celananya tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Jieun, istrinya.

Ya, Lee Hyukjae sudah memiliki seorang istri—dengan fakta bahwa ia tak lagi mencintai istrinya—tak lagi, karena Hyukjae dulu sempat-amat-sangat mencintainya. Dan Jieun beruntung karena telah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha muda sukses dan kaya raya macam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae baru saja menempatkan dirinya di sebuah meja yang berada di pojok salah satu cafe kecil yang terdapat di dalam bandara—namanya _L'amour_, yang dalam bahasa perancis berarti cinta.

Setelah memesan secangkir cappuccino, Hyukjae kembali membuka ponselnya—mengabaikan fakta bahwa di dalam pesawat tak diperkenankan memainkan ponsel dan Donghae adalah salah seorang _passenger_ baik yang taat pada peraturan—mengharapkan kabar lain dari sang kakak.

Oh, ya—berbicara tentang Lee Donghae, sebenarnya ia adalah pewaris Lee Corporation—yang kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Hyukjae. Donghae bukanlah tipe orang yang senang duduk di balik meja boss, mengenakan kemeja berdasi yang dilapisi jas serta celana bahan yang membuat ia merasa tak nyaman. Ia lebih suka pada kebebasan, dan salah satunya adalah dengan cara _traveling_. Singkatnya, Donghae adalah seorang _traveler_.

Di usianya yang baru menginjak 28 tahun ini, ia sudah berkeliling ke berbagai belahan di dunia. Terlalu banyak tempat yang sudah Donghae kunjungi, dan satu halaman tak akan cukup untuk mengurutkannya. Masalah pekerjaan, selain menjadi seorang _traveler_—yang kurasa tak pantas disebut sebagai pekerjaan—ia juga memiliki sebuah coffee shop yang terkenal di Jepang, yang diurus oleh para karyawannya.

Kembali ke Hyukjae yang masih menunggu Donghae, pukul empat lewat duapuluh menit akhirnya tiba dan nampaknya pesawat akan sedikit mengalami keterlambatan. Waktu terasa begitu lama, membuat Hyukjae merasa jenuh.

Sebuah _notification_ kembali masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan tergesa, ia memeriksanya dan mendapati tulisan _'A Message from Donghae Hyung_' tertera disana. Dengan seulas senyum di bibir tebalnya, Hyukjae membukanya.

_Kau dimana? Pesawatku sudah landing lima menit yang lalu._

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat setelah membaca pesan Donghae. Jemari putihnya bergerak lincah diatas layar sentuh ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata untuk dikirim ke Donghae.

_L'amour Cafe meja paling pojok._

_Sent!_

Hyukjae menautkan kedua tangannya dan menopang dagunya sambil menunggu kedatangan Donghae. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengenai penampilan Donghae setelah lima tahun tak bertemu—namja itu bahkan tak hadir di upacara pernikahan Hyukjae dan Jieun empat tahun lalu—dan ada satu hal yang sangat ingin Hyukjae ketahui darinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap terlihat memasuki pintu masuk cafe dengan membawa sebuah _trolly_. Setelah memastikan _trolly_nya tak menghalangi jalan, namja itu segera berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang terlihat menyadari kedatangannya.

Sesaat Hyukjae terpesona melihat namja yang diyakininya sebagai Donghae—dengan tubuh yang terlihat lebih berisi dibanding lima tahun lalu, dada bidang dan tatanan rambut yang dibuat sedikit berantakan—yang membuatnya terlihat seksi.

Donghae melepas kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, lalu tersenyum kearah Hyukjae—membuat beberapa yeoja di meja tak jauh darinya mendadak terpesona. Dengan pakaian Donghae yang seperti ini—polo shirt berwarna putih dan celana selutut serta sebuah topi merah yang tak dipasang dengan benar—banyak orang yang mengira ia adalah seorang model kelas dunia.

"Apa kabar, Baby?" Sapa Donghae sesampainya ia dihadapan Hyukjae, sementara yang disapa hanya merengut karena masih saja diperlakukan seperti seorang bocah.

"Demi tuhan, Hyung, aku sudah menikah. Berhenti memanggilku Baby!" Balas Hyukjae seraya meninju lengan berotot Donghae. Donghae hanya tertawa pelan, lalu menyerobot cappuccino milik Hyukjae yang hanya tersisa setengah.

"_Tsk_. Itu milikku, kau tak mampu beli?" Tanya Hyukjae ketus, membuat Donghae nyaris tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, rupanya. Masih menyebalkan—" Gumam Donghae, "—dan menggoda seperti dulu." Lanjutnya, membuat Hyukjae menginjak kakinya dengan tanpa prikedonghaean.

"Aww!"

"Itu untuk kata-katamu yang menjijikan, Hyung." Kata Hyukjae seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae sambil menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Kau ini, tak merindukanku, ya?" Tanyanya setengah merajuk. Hyukjae memasang ekspresi oh-ayolah-kau-pasti-bercanda yang membuat Donghae cemberut.

"Memang salah ya, menanyakan hal seperti itu pada orang yang sudah menikah.." Gumam Donghae, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Hyukjae, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum kecut tanpa berniat membalas perkataannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hyukjae untuk tenggelam dalam lamunannya, karena Donghae tak lagi berbicara setelahnya. Ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang tak pernah berubah. Ia menatap dalam kearah mata Hyukjae yang tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong—masih memancarkan binar-binar kepolosan seperti dulu, membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta lagi. Pandangan Donghae turun ke pipi tirus Hyukjae, lalu hidung mancungnya dan terakhir bibir plumpnya.

Glek.

Donghae menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika melihat bibir merah yang Hyukjae miliki. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa menahan nafsunya terhadap sang adik—yang sebenarnya sudah ia rasakan sejak lama, Donghae tak tahu.

"Ehm,"

Tak ingin berlama-lama terjebak dalam situasi yang menyebalkan—dimana ia sibuk memandang Hyukjae yang pikirannya sedang kemana-mana, Donghaepun berdehem pelan, dan hal tersebut mau tak mau membuyarkan lamunan Hyukjae.

"Kalau hari ini aku meminjammu seharian, istrimu tak akan marah, kan?" Tanya Donghae, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Hyukjae balas bertanya, penasaran. Donghae mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja ke apartement baruku, bodoh." Ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi Hyukjae dengan gemas. Hyukjae tersentak, dan kemudian mengaduh kesakitan akibat perbuatan sang Hyung.

Dan satu lagi, wajahnya memerah.

.

"Hyung, kau tak merindukan Umma?" Tanya Hyukjae saat ia sudah mendudukkan diri di mobil mewahnya. Hari ini Donghae yang mengambil alih kemudi, padahal ia pasti sudah terlalu lelah karena menempuh perjalanan selama hampir delapan jam dari London. Sayangnya, ia memaksa dan Hyukjae tak berani membantahnya.

"Aku ini bukan anak durhaka, Hyuk, tentu saja aku merindukannya!" Balas Donghae tak terima. Hyukjae terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Badannya saja yang besar, ternyata sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu—manja dan kekanak-kanakkan.

"Kalau begitu—kita ke rumah Appa dan Umma saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Hyukjae. Donghae terlihat berpikir sedikit sebelum menjawab,

"Tidak."

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar jawaban Donghae. Tidak?

"Kenapa?"

"Karena.." Jeda sebentar, Donghae tampak sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Hyukjae, "..aku ingin menghabiskan malam pertamaku denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi, Hyukjae dibuat merona karenanya.

Malam pertama..

..dengannya...

Demi tuhan, Donghae—kata-katamu terdengar seperti seorang suami yang sedang mengajak istrinya untuk tidur bersama!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hyung," Hyukjae kembali angkat bicara setelah ia dapat menetralisir keterkejutannya. Dan ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Kau belum melihat Jieun, istriku," Ujar Hyukjae, namun Donghae terlihat tak peduli.

"Aku tak tertarik."

"Oh, um, dan—" Hyukjae menghela nafas sejenak, "Eunhyuk, anakku." Kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman, namun siapa sangka, Donghae meresponnya.

"Anak?" Tanyanya, tak percaya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghae menepikan mobil mewah Hyukjae di pinggir jalan dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan serius.

"Dari sekian banyak pesan dan email yang kau kirimkan padaku, kau tak pernah menyebutkan bahwa kau sudah memiliki seorang anak." Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Hyukjae, memaksa namja manis itu untuk balas menatapnya, dan Hyukjae menemukan Donghae tak lagi tersenyum. Hyukjae tak mengerti apa alasannya, namun Donghae terlihat marah. Tatapannya terlihat terluka, dengan kekecewaan yang terselip di nada bicaranya—membuat Hyukjae susah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kukira kau tak akan peduli, jadi—"

Donghae tak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Hyukjae, dan kembali fokus untuk mencari apartementnya yang terletak di kawasan apgujeong.

Persetan dengan istri dan anak Hyukjae..

Hyukjae adalah miliknya.

.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar bernomor 404 dan segera memasuki kamar tersebut diikuti Hyukjae dari belakang. Donghae segera mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa single berwarna putih dan memainkan ponsel canggihnya disana, sementara Hyukjae hanya memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

_Tampan.._

Hyukjae tak dapat melarang hatinya untuk menggumamkan kata itu ketika melihat Donghae melepas topi merahnya. Seakan tersadar, Hyukjae segera mengalihkan wajahnya dan kembali melihat-lihat isi apartement Donghae.

_Not bad_, apartement ini cukup mewah untuk ukuran orang sekelas Donghae—yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di pantai atau tempat wisata dibanding rumah—dan menurutnya, apartement berlantai dua ini cukup menyenangkan.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Donghae dari balik ponselnya. Hyukjae hanya menatap namja tampan itu tak mengerti.

"Kalau kau suka, kau bisa datang kesini kapanpun kau mau," Lanjutnya sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan menarik kopernya kedalam kamar, sementara Hyukjae hanya mengikutinya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

Hyukjae membuka satu per satu kotak Taco dan menempatkannya di piring. Donghae bilang, ia lebih sering memakan Taco—dan makanan sejenisnya—saat ia masih di amerika. Maka dari itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk _delivery_ Taco.

Setelah memindahkan taco-taco dari kotak terakhir, Hyukjae segera menuju kamar Donghae untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Seingatnya, 15 menit yang lalu Donghae izin dari jadwal menonton film kartunnya bersama Hyukjae untuk pergi mandi, mungkin saat ini namja itu sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Hyukjae menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua—apartement tersebut terdiri dari dua lantai setiap kamarnya—dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang merupakan kamar Donghae.

TOK TOK TOK

Hyukjae mencoba mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun ia tak mendapat respon.

TOK TOK TOK

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut sambil berseru,

"Hyung, makan malam siap!"

Namun ia tetap tak mendapat respon.

TOK TOK TO—

Cklek!

Kali ini ketukannya membuahkan hasil. Donghae keluar dari kamarnya—dengan rambut basah dan sebuah handuk putih yang tersampir di pundaknya—dengan hanya mengenakan celana sebatas lutut.

Oh, yeah, kau tak salah baca—ia tak mengenakan kausnya.

Dan Hyukjae yang melihatnya menunjukkan reaksi _like he was a highschool girl who just saw her crush with no shirt on._

"Apa yang kau liat?" Suara berat Donghae menginterupsi keterkejutan Hyukjae. Dan di detik selanjutnya, ia kembali terkejut karena jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae tak lebih dari 5 sentimeter.

Oh—ini gila.

Dengan wajah memerah, Hyukjae segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Makan malam siap, kutunggu di meja makan." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi, sementara Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya melihat kelakuan Hyukjae.

.

_"Honey, kau dimana? Cepat pulang dan bawakan aku Vanilla Frappe!"_

Suara pekikan seorang yeoja terdengar di seberang telepon. Berisik. Kata itulah yang terlintas di benak Hyukjae ketika menerima panggilan masuk dari Jieun, istrinya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan Donghae bersama Taco-nya.

"Tak biasanya," Desis Hyukjae, lalu menghela nafas berat. Hal tersulit adalah ketika kau melihat istrimu—yang dulu kau bilang lucu—merajuk dan kau tak tahu harus melakukan apa. _Ini tak lagi lucu,_ batin Hyukjae. Jieun terdengar seperti monster yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di sampingnya—dalam artian menemaninya shopping, hunting, dan sebagainya seharian penuh.

Melelahkan.

_"Oh, yeah, mungkin aku hamil lagi. Jadi, cepat pulang!"_

Dia—apa? Hamil? Lagi?

Hyukjae tertawa garing.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Tapi maaf, aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Donghae Hyung malam ini," Ujar Hyukjae lagi.

_"Tap—"_

Sret!

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang Hyukjae katakan?" Hyukjae tak perlu repot-repot menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa si pemilik suara, karena tak ada orang lain selain ia dan Donghae di apartement itu. Sementara Jieun yang merasa asing dengan suara itu seketika membatu—apa dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang bernama Donghae? Yang merupakan kakak iparnya itu? Tapi, nada bicaranya terdengar tak bersahabat.

Jieun memikirkan cara untuk membuat Hyukjae pulang malam ini. Astaga, ia benar-benar sedang menginginkan _Vanilla Frappe_! Tapi tak ada starbucks di dekat rumahnya. _Great._ Ia harus menunggu sampai esok hari tiba.

"Maaf, nona, aku akan memutuskan sambungan telepon sekarang. Jangan khawatir, Hyukjae aman bersamaku,"—_atau mungkin tidak,_ pikir Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia masih ingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, masih sangat membekas di benaknya. Tapi sudahlah, toh, hanya masa lalu.

"Tunggu! Katakan pada Hyukkie Oppa aku mencintainya," Seru Jieun sebelum Donghae memutuskan sambungannya.

Donghae tersenyum meremehkan.

"_Well,_ Hyukjae juga mencintaimu. Selamat malam, nona."Dan Donghae benar-benar memutuskan sambungan telepon setelahnya.

"Dia masih memanggilmu Oppa? Lucunya," Komentar Donghae. Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya, lucu apanya? Ia hampir membuat Hyukjae mati terkena serangan jantung dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia hamil lagi.

"Kau berisik, Hyung. Carilah seorang istri agar kau mengerti betapa susahnya menjadi aku." Desis Hyukjae—kesal. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Wow, kukira kau mencintainya?"

_"_Yeah_, I used to."_ Balas Hyukjae. Donghae terkejut mendengarnya, namun tak lama ia menyeringai—tipis.

"Berarti, kesempatan sudah kembali terbuka? "

"H-huh? " Hyukjae menatap Donghae bingung, dan tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan Hyukjae, Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh kurusnya dan melemparkannya keatas kasur.

"Kalau kesempatan sudah kembali terbuka, maka aku akan mengambilnya, " Ujar Donghae sebelum memerangkap tubuh Hyukjae dengan kedua lengannya dan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

"Hey, Hyuk–kalau nanti kau hamil, jangan salahkan aku, ya?"

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

I know it's such a big fail. Maaf kalo Fic ini termasuk junk fic, awalnya gue pengen bikin NC –uhuk–tapi males. Awalnya juga, ini Wonkyu. Tapi ditengah jalan gue ganti karena alasan tertentu, hehehe. (btw ini enaknya selesai atau lanjut aja ya? Ah, entahlah)

Please give me a feedback^^


End file.
